


Inside the Storm

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019/20 [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Minor Injuries, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Shuri and the reader go up onto the roof during a storm to test out one of her new inventions.
Relationships: Shuri (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019/20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609546
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Inside the Storm

“This is a bad idea.”

“Oh, don’t be so negative, _msiri_!” Shuri said, hoisting herself out the window. “Live a little!”

You screamed as her foot slipped on the damp window sill and leapt forward, knowing you’d be too slow to catch her if - when - she fell. Breathing heavily, not from exertion but fear over losing her, you nearly sobbed when you saw her hanging there. 

By some miracle, Shuri managed to keep her grip on the edge against the wind and rain which whipped around her. Her knuckles went white with the effort but she held on long enough for her suit to materialise. The black vibranium shell spread over her soaked clothes, encasing her in the protective armour of the Panther.

She extended her claws and dug them into the palace walls. Now anchored against the raging storm, she reached scuttled up the building and offered you a hand to pull you up and out. She sensed your hesitation immediately. “Come on, Y/N. You trust me, don’t you?”

“Of course.” There was no one in the world you trusted more but that didn’t mean you were excited to jump out a window and face the largest storm Wakanda had seen for years. 

Coaxingly, she wiggled her fingers and, no doubt smiling behind the mask, said, “Come with me. I’ll keep you safe. I promise.”

“This is a terrible idea,” you sighed. When it came to Shuri, you could never say no. With nothing more than a thought, your own Panther suit spread from the bracelet around your wrist and covered your body in vibranium. In your protective shell, you shook your head then threw caution to the raging wind and clambered out the window after Shuri.

You made a few stumbles as you climbed the palace walls, in awe of Shuri beside you. She moved with such ease that it was impossible to believe that she’d never done this before. Her grace knew no bounds. Dignified princess. Incredible artist/engineer in the lab. Sneaky cat burglar. She was just incredible.

Once you were on much more solid ground (or rooftop), you felt far more comfortable. Shuri wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you against her. Even through the armour you both wore, her touch was like fire on your skin. Resting her chin on your shoulder, Shuri wrapped you in a tight embrace. No doubt she’d explain the show of affection away as ‘protecting you from the harsh storm’ to anyone who saw on the security cameras - these intimate moments were private, never indulged in public and all the sweeter for the wait. 

“You ready to do this?”

“We’re going to die,” you groaned into her neck. 

Shuri trailed her fingers down your spine, calming your nerves with every touch. “You are overreacting, _msiri_. Fine, tell me. Tell me how we’re going to die.”

“We could be blown off the roof or be struck by lightning!” Almost proving your point, the wind picked up around you. The skies lit up and thunder roared and you clung to her, whispering a silent prayer to Bast to keep you safe.

“You know, in Roman times, they wouldn’t bury your body if you got struck by lightning because they thought that you’d upset the Gods.”

“Why would you say that?” you squealed, jumping back from her. Images of Shuri aflame set your heart racing. 

She shrugged. “Trivia lightens people’s mood.” Shuri gently held your shoulders, clearly resisting the urge to shake sense into you (as if any part of this plan was sensible). She cupped your face and murmured, “I promise we won’t die. The suit will protect you from the high winds and the lightning and any other crazy thing you’re worried about. Please, we haven’t had a storm like this for years and it’s the perfect testing ground.”

“I’m worried about you!” you exclaimed, more to be heard over the thunder than out of anger. “You’re planning to take off the very thing protecting you and wave around a shiny stick to try and replicate Thor’s stupid hammer.”

“And that’s why Mjolnir wouldn’t let you pick her up. Calling her mean names like that.”

“Shuri!”

“Y/N!”

You groaned, dragging your hands down over your face. Shuri was the love of your life but Bast she tested you. However, you knew that there would be no changing her mind so instead took a calm breath and tried to understand. “Why do you want to control the weather anyway?”

“Fun?” she joked, although immediately became serious. “If I can dissipate storms, I could save people’s lives. I could harness the energy of a hurricane and power a home for weeks!”

With no other option, you threw your hands to the sky and sighed. “Fine! You win with your science and logic and perfect heart. But if I die…”

“I know, I know. You’ll haunt me for the rest of time.”

“I’d be a vengeful ghost.”

“I’m certain you would.” She placed a kiss on your cheek then pulled the rod shaped device from her bag. It fit perfectly in her hand, contours designed to be a perfect hold for her. Already drawing energy from the atmosphere, the tip of the device flickered purple, the light shining brighter with every second. 

Counting down from three, the pause between each number stretched longer and longer until you could hardly breathe. With a bright flash, the storm clouds began to thin. A hole appeared in the dark, thick cover and the light sky shone through the perfect gap. It was all going perfectly to plan but then, as always, everything changed. 

The storm rod began to spark and the containment coils failed, releasing a powerful wave of energy which blew you across the roof. Shuri, reflexes faster than yours, grabbed your hand and pulled you towards her and rolled you off course to stop you both from plummeting to the ground. 

As the dizziness passed and your vision returned, your skin felt cold and clammy against the rough texture of the rooftop. You glanced down and surveyed the damage done to your suit. The blast affected the integrity of the nanotech armour with further patches vanishing every few seconds. 

Shuri pushed herself up and cupped your face, ever analytical gaze underpinned with concern. “You’re hurt.”

You saw blood on her thumb and lifted your own hand to your face to feel the damage. A bump was already forming but it didn’t feel too bad. “I’ll be alright,” you assured her. “Just a little knock.”

“I’m so sorry, _msiri_.”

You smiled and assured her it was okay. You’d faced far worse and had no doubt that you would again. Accepting Shuri’s assistance, you sat yourself upright and wrapped your arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight embrace. “Let’s get back inside before you come up with another idea to get us killed.”

“You’re awful.”

“And you love me for it.”

“Yeah, I do.” Shuri brushed her lips over yours, light and soft as if she were scared she might hurt you. Quick to convince her otherwise, you met her kiss enthusiastically, the wind and rain and deadly storm the last thing on your mind as you pulled her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! If you wanna come chat, you can find me on Tumblr!


End file.
